


Alba

by will_p



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest-if-you-squint, Introspection, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Short & Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Gerard si ricorda di quando aveva sedici anni e faceva la notte in bianco per vedere l’alba.
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Alba

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il prompt _Gerard Way/Mikey Way, sul terrazzo, all'alba_ di [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae) <3 (@ [Notte Bianca #2](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/12108.html)). È incest solo se vi mettete a due metri dallo schermo, strizzate gli occhi e fate una capriola all'indietro, so... don't sue me? E ignoriamo il titolo tutti insieme.

Seduto su quella sdraio scricchiolante, con le dita che stringono la sigaretta intorpidite dal freddo, Gerard si ricorda di quando aveva sedici anni e faceva la notte in bianco per vedere l’alba. Non ci riusciva sempre, e quando ci riusciva di solito era per sbaglio - perché si era dimenticato di guardare l’ora mentre scriveva, o perché aveva bevuto talmente tanto da dover salutare il nuovo giorno attaccato alla tazza del cesso - ma certe volte si preparava una moka intera di caffè e si piazzava in salotto, sul divano, a guardare fuori dalla finestra in attesa. Diceva che lo aiutava a pensare, e che non puoi essere un vero artista se non hai mai visto davvero un’alba.  
  
Adesso è più o meno lo stesso. Lo aiuta ancora a pensare, o a trovare l’ispirazione, ma più spesso che non quando si trova sveglio mentre il cielo inizia a schiarire è perché non ne può più dei materassi del bus, oppure perché hanno suonato e festeggiato e fatto casino fino a così tardi che quando tornano strisciando nei loro letti mancano appena poche ore al momento di alzarsi e rimettersi in marcia.  
  
Oppure ci sono volte in cui, semplicemente, gli piace sentire l’aria della notte tra i vestiti e dimenticare qualsiasi cosa, godendosi soltanto il mondo e il cielo finché il sole non insidia il buio all’orizzonte. Volte in cui gli basta avere una coperta e Mikey che gli si preme addosso, un groviglio di gomiti e gambe lunghe schiacciato contro di lui per entrare nella stessa sedia, e il rumore del suo respiro sul collo mentre se lo stringe al petto e gioca con i suoi capelli e lo tiene stretto finché non si addormenta.  



End file.
